One Last Chance
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: As the Eleventh Doctor is about to throw himself into the void, he finds himself on Bad Wolf Bay. Both him and his love have one last chance to say goodbye. But his last words to her were "Find me." How will she react when faced with his clone? REUNION FIC
1. Eleven's Confession

The Doctor knew this was it. He was about to reboot the universe, trapping himself on the other side of the void.

But just as he was about to throw himself in, he felt his body jerk as he flew back in time, again.

He gulped in fear when he realized where he was.

_Bad Wolf Bay._

* * *

><p>He spun around, dreading what he might find.<p>

He was a little surprised, to say the least.

He thought for sure, with his luck, that he'd find Rose Tyler and his clone snogging away like no tomorrow. He was sure the universe would want that last memory to be imprinted on his brain before he faded away from existence.

But what he found was one lonely woman, sobbing her heart out. Her cries were slightly muffled by the sound of the crashing waves, but they tore at his hearts deeply like no sound had before.

He knew what year this was. 2006, the first time he left her on Bad Wolf Bay, after she nearly fell into the void.

The day his soul died.

Suddenly Rose spun around, and stopped. Through her tears there was a definite face of surprise at seeing a stranger standing twenty feet away from her on a beach in Norway. She spoke no words, only staring at him in shock while tears of grief still rolled down her face.

The Doctor knew he couldn't stop himself. He came up to her slowly.

"Rose...it's me."

She finally spoke. "But...how can..."

"No, no questions, let me just say I'm your Doctor, from the future. Now I only have a little time before I have to go back, before I...disappear." He didn't want to lie to her, but telling her he was basically erasing himself would be the worst thing to tell her at this moment of her life.

"Oh...Doctor!" She threw herself into his arms and grabbed his jacket, clinging to it as her last lifeline on life.

"Shh..." He whispered as he rubbed her back, soothing her. "I'm here."

"This is just a dream, I just know it. Tomorrow I'll wake up and find myself in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, and none of this ever happened."_ If only._ The Doctor wished with all his hearts that that would be the truth. But it wasn't.

"Rose Tyler." He spoke her name reverently. He slowly let go of her and lifted her chin up to meet her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks ran down both sides of her face, but the Doctor thought she had never looked more beautiful in her entire life. "My Bad Wolf. I wish it was a dream." He sighed. "But it's not."

"How can I ever go on without you? What do I do now?" She nearly sobbed again, the thought of going back alone scaring her more than death.

"You don't stop. Don't ever think about stopping. Do all you can, never give up."

"I want to die." Her terribly blunt words pierced his hearts.

"No, don't talk like that! Don't you ever think about taking your life. I don't know if I could live going on knowing you were dead by your own hand. You're the most wonderful, passionate, courageous woman I've ever met in my entire life. You'll make everything work out, just like you always do." He smiled sadly, trying to stop his own tears from falling.

"Really?" She smiled at him for the first time.

"I'd bet my life on it." He hugged her again.

"I missed you Doctor."

"I miss you too Rose." He then stopped.

"I never got to finish what I was going to say." Rose let go of him suddenly, a look of surprise and hope spreading across her features. As the Doctor leaned down towards her face, he whispered so quietly but so passionately Rose knew she wasn't imagining it. The Doctor knew this was his last moment with her. Damn the universe for tearing them apart. Forget the fact that he was changing the time lines, that he could never have her but yet had a chance to tell her his biggest secret. Forget everything.

_"I love you."_ And their lips connected. Rose felt like she was soaring. The Doctor finally felt complete, something he hadn't felt in years.

Rose tried to deepen their kiss, but as she went to throw her arms around him, she realized with a start that he was fading. Fading away like dust in the air.

"Find me." were the Doctor's last words before he faded from her presence forever more.


	2. Rose's Reveal

**So here's the thing, when I wrote the last chapter I was in a really angsty mood, so I decided to quickly write an extremely angsty Eleven/Rose story, as I have never attempted one in that sort of mood before.(I'm obsessed with getting Eleven and Rose back together) Thing is I forgot to put complete on it, so I have requests for updating! haha I haven't decided if I'll give it a happy ending or not. We'll see what happens!**

**Oh by the way this is my 40th story! ...well more like 41 but it was 40 when I started it! Hooray for me! xD Gosh that brings up some memories...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose suddenly felt hope. Although heartbroken at seeing this 'future' Doctor fade away, possibly forever, his last words were imprinted on her soul.<p>

_"Find me."_

Wiping her tears away with a renewed vigor, she made a promise to herself, and to her Doctor.

_"I'll find you."_

* * *

><p>She knew she'd find him. Seeing him standing in front of the TARDIS, she saw Donna say something to him, after she caught her eye.<p>

She had found him! She suddenly started running for him at the same moment he ran for her, pure joy and ecstasy on his face.

She was horrified to hear the chilling sound of a Dalek near her. She stopped in terror as it shot the Doctor, making him collapse. She barely noticed Jack's sudden appearance as he blasted the Dalek into oblivion.

_"This is it."_ She thought._ "This is when he regenerates."_ But she was ready for it. She knew exactly what he'd look like, what he sounded like, how his lips would feel against her's when he kissed her once it was done.

So imagine her surprise when he actually didn't regenerate at all.

_"I'm still me."_

Alright, so she'd have a little while longer with this Doctor, a fact she was more than happy about.

* * *

><p>What she wasn't planning for was finding herself on Bad Wolf Bay, with her Doctor saying goodbye to her.<p>

"But...your future you..._he said you loved me_." She gasped as she realized she said that out loud.

"What?" The Doctor in brown cried. Rose's face turned red, knowing that she wasn't supposed to reveal his future to him. But suddenly she got mad.

"Yes, he did, and I'm not going to try to hide it! Why are you?" The Doctor was flabbergasted as Rose's eyes seemed to burrow into his soul. The clone took a few steps back, also shocked at the turn of events.

"Because...because..._I can't._" Rose's expression turned to one of shocked hurt.

"What?" She whispered.

"Rose." The clone came up beside her, but she flinched away. But this didn't deter him. He grabbed her arm. "I know what he was going to say." And he leaned down into her ear and whispered those three blessed words.

_"I love you."_ And suddenly she forgot everything. Everything she had ever known or seen. She forgot about the future Doctor, the current Doctor, everything. All she could see was the one thing she had wanted most in the world, her best friend telling her that he loved her. It was if fireworks were going off inside her head. Before she could even think his lips were on her's in a desperate and passionate kiss. _"I love you."_ Resounded in her mind like an angel's song.

And then reality came crashing down.

_"Find me."_ She heard the Doctor say in her mind, so real she couldn't have imagined it. _"No!"_ She let go of him and was dismayed to find the TARDIS fading away from this universe, for good. "No." She cried softly, her tears beginning to fall. The clone Doctor came up and grabbed her hand. Rose was so shocked she didn't even move. Because she knew what that Doctor in tweed meant. He hadn't met find his past self.

He meant find_ him_.

With tears running down her face she whispered three words into the still air.

_"I'll find you."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End? Maybe. I don't know. Tell me in your review what exactly you want to happen or if I should end it here, because I have absolutely NO idea where this would go! :O<strong>_  
><em>


	3. The Clone's Realization

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for the update, I finally decided where I wanted this to go! Hope you guys are happy! :)**

**_Last time, the Doctor left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay with his clone, and Rose realized the Eleventh Doctor(who appeared to her the first time on Bad Wolf Bay) meant to find _him_, as in the Eleventh Doctor, not the Tenth._  
><strong>

**Reviews would be fantastic!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"He said it, Doctor! I'm not going to lie to you, don't you dare do the same to me! Go on, say that he doesn't need me or love me."<p>

"I'm not saying that. I'm just begging you to settle down, he knew what he was doing when he left you here with me."

"Well obviously he regretted it, I saw that look in his eyes, those green eyes."

"That could have been 200 years in his future."

"Or it could have been 2 weeks. It doesn't matter, he said he loved me, and I'm not going to abandon him."

"But Rose...I love you. I have the same feelings for you as he does."

"Do you really? You've been acting really strange ever since the Doctor left you here with me. As if you're missing someone." The clone shook his head, denying it, but Rose merely raised an eyebrow in skepticism. But then he sighed, seeing the wisdom in her eyes.

"One of the reasons he fell in love with you. You can see right through me."

"But you're not the one who loves me, isn't that right?" Rose paused. "It's Donna, isn't it? She's your other half." The Doctor threw up his hands in resignation and flopped himself down onto a chair.

"Bingo. I could feel her mind inside mine, we were a team, the DoctorDonna. I feel like I only have one heart now." He stopped, realizing what he said.

"You dork, you do!" Rose said, finally feeling lighter. "Besides, he lives much, much longer than you would. He'd be lonely for a lot longer." The Metacrisis' face fell in realization.

"That means me...I'd be alone if you left. I'd have no one." Rose's heart softened towards him.

"If I find him, the Doctor in the other universe, surely we can find Donna too, right?" Silence. "Right?" She repeated. The clone Doctor turned to look at her gravely.

"A Time Lord-Human Metacrisis. It's never been done before, because it's not possible."

"You mean she's..." Her mouth opened in horror. "Surely she's not...?"

"No. She's not dead. I'm sure he found a way to suppress the memories so her head wouldn't explode from all the knowledge. But one look at me and she'd remember and die." He put his face in his hands. "I've lost you both."

"Don't say that." Rose said, rubbing his shoulder with one hand. "We'll always be friends." He gave a bitter laugh.

"Wait," Rose said. "Wouldn't there be a way to remove the Time Lord biology in her body so she'd only remember up until the point when you were created?" The clone Doctor suddenly leapt up.

"Rose Tyler, you are a bloody genius!" He laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips, before remembering. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "Now, I'm going to find the Doctor, and you're going to find Donna and make her better. We'll help each other along the way. Deal?" She stuck out her hand professionally.

"Deal!" He grinned at her, clasping her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but now that I know where this is going, it shouldn't be too long until the next update!<strong>

**Oh by the way I recently published another Eleven/Rose story too(an angsty one) called It's Always Been You, if you want to check that out as well! Thanks :)**

**~Bad Wolf~**


	4. Rory's Cure

**Chapter 4 – Rory's Cure**

"Amy, hand me that laser spanner would you?"

"You know, when I said I'd help you fix the TARDIS I didn't think it meant just handing you the tools you need."

"It doesn't? You sure? I thought for sure that was what you meant by helping me. Wait, where's Rory?" Amy put her hand on her hip.

"He's in our room with a cold. Surely you heard him coughing all night or noticed the fact that you haven't seen him today...oh wait, noticing things is _not_ your best quality." She added the last part pointedly. The Doctor stuck his head up above the console to look at the redhead.

"A cold? Why didn't you tell me before, he could have a Spirulian Space virus, or a Keltan Intestinal bug or-"

"No Doctor, I think it's just a cold." Both Amy and the Doctor looked towards the top of the stairs where a very disheveled Rory stood, clutching a bottle of cough medicine. "I am a nurse you know." The Doctor ran up to him and ran him over with his sonic screwdriver. "That ice planet you took us to, the one with the intergalactic Olympic games?" He waved the point of the screwdriver out of his face. "Yeah, just a cold."

"You are absolutely right." The Doctor said, bringing his sonic back and heading towards the console, where Amy stood watching them. The Doctor ducked under the console and came up with a small box.

"I don't have the need to use it very often for my companions but I keep it in case something like this happens." He ran back up the stairs and handed the box to Rory. "The cure to the common cold."

"You're not serious?"

"Turns out van Statten was right about having it. Who knew it was only-"

"Doctor, who's van Statten?" Amy interjected.

"Oh, right, wrong companion, sorry. Big billionaire space junk collector with an ego the size of Manhattan."

"Thanks Doctor." Rory nodded at him and took the box up to his and Amy's room.

"I better help him, he gets sorta confused when he gets sick."

"He gets sick a lot?"

"Yup." Amy replied, hiding a grin and chasing off after her husband.

"Bad immune system." The Doctor muttered, moving over to the console. van Statten, that name brought up a lot of memories. The Dalek, Adam, Rose Tyler...

_"Find me." _He stopped in his tracks. That was a female voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time. He imagined it, didn't he? He shook his head, as if that would help.

"You're gone." He said out loud. "In another universe, with my clone."

_"Find me." _The voice repeated. The Doctor ran his hands over his face.

"I can't! I let you go, I can never see you again!"

_"Find me."_

* * *

><p>"Do you have an exact idea how to fix Donna so she can remember traveling with you without dying?" Rose asked the clone Doctor as they fiddled together on the dimension hopper that she had used when the stars were going out.<p>

"There's this device on the TARDIS called a Chameleon Arch, and it rewrites the biology of any living creature into something else. Although she's mostly human, the non-human cells should revert back to normal if we use it on her. But then we have another problem." He motioned for Rose to hand him another part.

"What's that?" She said, handing it to him.

"The Doctor. He probably won't want me to use the Chameleon Arch on her."

"Why?"

"It's extremely painful, and never been used on a human before."

"But, she needs you, and you need her. We have to convince him." She said, her mind coming up with an idea, but she didn't mention it.

"Well, he'll probably listen to you, me not so much."

* * *

><p>The Time Lord was not feeling well. The voice in his head had continued to grow stronger and every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He became grumpy and moody from the lack of sleep that even Time Lords need at times, albeit rarely. Amy and Rory noticed but feared to mention it due to his unpredictable anger.<p>

* * *

><p>The clone Doctor and Rose continued to work constantly on the dimension hopper, with no avail.<p>

"You need a name." Rose said one day.

"Why?"

"Because." Rose said sarcastically. "There will be two Doctors, and he was there first. Plus if you're going to be with Donna she'll need something to call you."

"But we'll have our TARDIS, the piece of coral the Doctor gave us. Should be fully ready in another week."

"There can't be two Doctors gallivanting around the universe!" She glared at him. "And don't you dare pick John Smith!" The clone Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"Why not? That's the name he...I, _we_, have always used!"

"Donna would not appreciate becoming Donna Smith!" He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully.

"Yeah I probably would get a slap or two." He paused. "How about John McCrimmon? Remember, from our trip to Scotland?" He adopted his Scottish accent. "When we were knighted Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estates!" Rose giggled.

"I like it." They both jumped as a loud beep came from the dimension hopper.

"It...it works!" The clone Doctor said in awe.

"We did it!" Rose shouted. She threw herself in his embrace, knocking them to the floor from his sitting position, the pair of them laughing the whole time.

"Doctor's universe, here we come!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's ready?" Rose said upon entering the newly grown TARDIS.<p>

"As ready as she'll ever be." John dragged the dimension hopper over to the console and began connecting wires to it.

"But I thought the Doctor said the walls to the universe have closed for good. How are we going to get through?" No reply. "John? How are we going to get through?" He sighed.

"I didn't tell you before but there are cracks opening in all of space and time. I figured we'd just slip through one. I'm sure the Doctor would be grateful for our help in figuring out what the cracks mean."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Hell yes. You still want to do this?"

"Hell yes!" She grinned at him, before it faded. "I have to say goodbye to my mum and family first. She already understands how much I need to do this."

"Good luck." John threw a wary look at her.

"Thanks." She replied glumly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, anywhere in the universe, any time or place. Random planet!" The Doctor threw the lever on the TARDIS and she shook upon entering the vortex. Amy and Rory held on for dear life as the room quivered and quaked. Finally it stopped, and the three of them were silent. Suddenly the Doctor leapt up.<p>

"Okay you two, out those doors! I want to hear your reaction!" He shoved on the couples' backs. "Could be the twin garden suns of Kleptah, the year 6409, or the ice planet of-"

"Please, no ice planets!" Rory interjected as he and his wife stepped out the doors. The Doctor waited inside, an eager smile on his face anticipating.

"Sure looks a lot like present-day London to me Doctor." Amy shouted.

"What?" The Doctor ran for the door and tumbled out, stumbling into Rory and Amy.

"Hey!" They shouted. He ignored them.

"Any place in the ENTIRE universe, and you pick here?" He shouted indignantly at the TARDIS. "Alright, that's it, no blunderin' about this time. Ponds, into the phone box. Now I'm picking the coordinates and-" They were suddenly stopped as the doors to the TARDIS slammed shut.

"Oi!" He shouted, kicking the side of it. "Don't lock us out!" The TARDIS seemed to give a mysterious rumble, as if she knew a secret. "Let me in!" He shouted louder.

"Doctor, I think maybe the TARDIS wants us to explore around here for a while, maybe somebody's been messin' about here or somethin'." Amy laid her hand on the Doctor's shoulder and he seemed to settle down.

"Fine!" He stomped away. "Let's explore boring old London for the billionth time. Come along Ponds!" Rory and Amy looked at each other, shrugged, then followed him.

* * *

><p>John and Rose looked at each other cautiously.<p>

"Could be anything out there. Even the void." They stood in front of the closed TARDIS doors.

"You sure you don't mind me doing this?" Rose asked John.

"Completely don't mind. I'm ready to find Donna again, and you need your Doctor." Rose nodded.

"You ready?" John grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Allons-y" He whispered, a bit nervously. Then they both used their other hands to open the doors slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be <em>brilliant!<em>**

**~Bad Wolf~  
><strong>


	5. The TARDIS' Secret

**After much thought I've come up with a surprise twist to the story, which won't be revealed until the next chapter, although you'll get a little bit of it today. I'm really nervous though about whether or not you guys will like it. I've never seen a story written quite like this before...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The TARDIS' Secret<strong>

"It's Earth. _Our_ Earth. We did it!" Rose leapt into John's arms and he spun her around giddily.

"Now we can both have a chance at being happy!" John shouted happily, before setting her down and noticing the worried look on her face.

"John, what if...what if he doesn't love me any more? What if he's moved on, what if-" John came up and put his finger on her lips. She shut up, her eyes crossing to look at his finger.

"Rose Marion Tyler. Surely you know he still loves you, correct?" The look in her eyes told him no. "Blimey. Well, all I have is nearly_ all_ his memories." He said a bit sarcastically. "And I can tell you that he loves you with both his hearts, completely and forever." He lowered his hand, and immediately her mouth opened up again.

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think? _'Completely and forever._" She repeated, hiding a smile. "And besides, you love Donna, how can you possibly know if he loves me?"

"That's just with her added biology in my hand." He wiggled it for her. "She's my other half, like my sister, except...not because-" He stumbled.

"Yeah, just stop right there before it gets weird. Just say she's your soul mate."

"Now who's being dramatic?" They both giggled as they walked along the street. "No seriously though, don't worry about that."

"Alright, I trust you John." She looped her arm through his.

"John. I think I could get used to that." They were both silent for a moment.

"We're going to find Donna first right?" Rose asked.

"No way. I want to see the look on the Doctor's face when he sees you again."

"Okay." Rose gave a small shiver in anticipation. "What are we going to do when we find him then?"

"We'll find out when we meet him." He pulled her closer to his body, as if he could shield them both from their nervous feelings.

* * *

><p>"Look, there's the TARDIS!" Rose shouted, pulling John down behind a bush. "Do you see him, do you see him?" She began to quiver excitedly, peeking up from behind the bush.<p>

"It just landed." John said. "Wait a minute." All was quiet for a moment, until the doors opened and a man and a woman stepped out.

_"Sure looks a lot like present-day London to me Doctor."_ The fiery-haired woman said.

"Could he have regenerated?" Rose whispered to John, motioning to the sandy haired man.

"Could have. Very likely in fact."

"Why?"

"He was breaking down mentally. Going crazy in fact." Rose spun around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine how you would have felt losing him completely. Not only did he lose you, he also lost Donna."

"Right." Rose said softly. Suddenly another man tumbled out of the TARDIS, stumbling into the man and the woman.

_"Hey!"_ They shouted.

"There he is!" Rose whispered loudly. "The Doctor who came to me at Bad Wolf Bay, the first time!"

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Absolutely! He's exactly the same as I saw him."

"What else can you tell?" John asked her.

"Well...I think the other man and the woman are together, see, they keep holding hands." She started in surprise as the Doctor kicked the side of the TARDIS. "And he's not very happy."

"Then let's make his universe complete again." John said, pulling her up and dragging her away from the Doctor but in the trio's pathway.

* * *

><p>The Doctor could barely restrain showing his extreme boredom as he sarcastically described London to Amy and Rory. "And back there you can just barely see Big Ben, wonder of London, and up ahead is Westminster Abby, and to your right is Central Park–"<p>

"Central Park is in New York." Rory interrupted, but the Doctor ignored him. As they continued walking they passed by a couple engaged in conversation. The woman glanced at them as they strode by.

"And that couple there was John Smith and Rose Tyler, who are stuck in another universe..." He kept walking, unoblivious, but Amy stopped.

"Doctor, how do you know their names?"

"Actually it's John McCrimmon." The man said. The Doctor suddenly halted. He stood still, his back still facing them.

"R-Rose?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. Rose smiled.

"Hello Doctor." Suddenly without warning the Doctor collapsed to the ground.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose shouted, rushing to his side, John and Rory following.

"He just fainted." Rory said, examining him.

"Doctor, please, wake up!" Rose yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, he hasn't been feeling well lately." Amy explained. "Been muttering on about voices in his head and such." Rose suddenly looked up, an apologetic look spreading across her face.

"That's my fault then." She said.

"Rose, what did you do?" John asked her.

"Hold on." Amy interjected. "How do you two know the Doctor?" John and Rose replied at the same time.

"I'm his clone."

"I'm his former companion." Amy and Rory looked at them wide-eyed for a few seconds. Finally Amy shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll learn sooner or later. So what did you do to him exactly?" They looked down at the Doctor, whose eyes were still shut. Rose grinned sheepishly, turning to John.

"I've been experimenting with the Memory Weave Device we collected from the Shansheeth. I tried to create a doorway by connecting mine and the Doctor's memories." John was livid.

"I was working on the Dimension Hopper! You had no idea the dangers you were risking by doing that."

"I couldn't help it okay? I just had to come back! I had to do something." They all stopped talking as the Doctor began to groan. His eyes opened wide upon seeing Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor.

"So I didn't dream it then. Rose Tyler, what are you doing here?" He gave her a small smile.

"Oh you know, jumping between parallel worlds, it's become a habit of mine."

"And you brought a friend." He looked at John. "Long time no see." Rose and Amy helped him sit up.

"How did you regenerate?" She asked him.

"No, I'm the one who should be asking the questions first." The Doctor replied.

"We'll explain it all later Doctor." Rose said.

"But why?" He said. "Why did you come back? I left you happy, with someone you could grow old with."

"Because, back on that beach, the first time after Canary Wharf, you came to me, this form, just after you in his form" She pointed at John. "disappeared. Don't you remember? You told me to find you."

"No I didn't! And how could I have just appeared there without the TARDIS?"

"You were there. I did _not_ dream it. Even my mum, Pete and Mickey saw you."

"Must be in my future then." The Doctor muttered. "Something to look forward to." He looked at John, who was looking around impatiently. "You late for something?" He shrugged off everybody's arms as he stood up.

"Doctor." Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to restore Donna's memory."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "You can't do that! You'll kill her!"

"We've found a way." John said defensively.

"No! Anything you try is too dangerous." He replied adamantly.

"Doctor, he loves her. We have to try." The Doctor stopped.

"What?" He said quieter. "You love her?" John nodded.

"When we worked together it was as if our motions were as one. I can develop her abilities so that we can even communicate telepathically." The Doctor turned his head away, frowning.

"How do you plan to restore her memory without burning her head?"

"We have our TARDIS, the one you gave us." Rose replied. "We're going to use the Chameleon Arc to get rid of the Time Lord genes."

"No, I cannot allow that!" The Doctor said. "No human can survive that."

"You're just saying that!" The Doctor turned to look at Rose who had an angry look on her face.

"Why are you so upset?" He said loudly.

"You don't know if a human can survive it, you're just saying it because it's never been done!" The Doctor shook his head but stayed silent.

"I'll show you!" Rose said, taking off.

"Rose, no!" John cried, chasing after her. The Doctor followed them.

"If I can't have my happiness, than at least John should have a chance at his!" Rose cried as she entered their TARDIS.

"Rose, don't do this!" The Doctor yelled, knowing what she was planning to do.

But he was too late.

Rose's screams echoed through the valley as the Chameleon Arc rewrote her DNA.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews! Reviews are cool! :D<strong>

**~Bad Wolf~  
><strong>


	6. River's Gift

**Just in case anybody was wondering this is set after Night Terrors but before The Girl Who Waited. (Yes I know this story has serious time line problems...get over it. I am writing this off the seat of my pants, really it was just supposed to be the first chapter as a one-shot!)**

**Disclaimer: Heck if I owned DW would I be writing fanfiction? (Well...maybe ;D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - River's Gift<strong>

As Rose entered her and John's new TARDIS she ran to the console. After helping John build this thing, she knew how to work many aspects of it. Throwing a lever, a force field activated over the outside of the TARDIS, knowing that would keep John and the Doctor out for a minute or two. Then she went to the screen and set the template for the Chameleon Arc.

"Now where is the setting for...got it!" She muttered. She had this distinct feeling that this would work, a driving force in her head telling her to do this. After the Chameleon Arc fell down beside her, she latched it onto her head and pounded on the start button. It made a whirring noise as it started up.

"Rose, don't do this!" She heard the Doctor shout.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But it's the only way– " Her last word was cut off by a heart-wrenching scream.

* * *

><p>John stood in front of his TARDIS with a look of horror on his face while the Doctor scrambled with his sonic screwdriver to get the force field down.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do this!" John yelled and began pounding on the force field.

"You should have kept her there, in the parallel universe!" The Doctor yelled back, becoming more and more frustrated with each failed frequency.

"It would have killed her! She loves you!"

"Doesn't matter now, she's gonna get killed anyway!"

"What's going on?" Amy and Rory came up behind them. Amy gasped.

"Doctor, did you see that?" She pointed at Rose, and he and John looked up.

Rose's screams weren't quite as loud, but it was her face that brought attention. In the blink of a second, nearly missing it, they all saw her face change between two other faces, then back to her own.

"That was Mels and River Song!" Rory shouted.

"There, got it!" The Doctor yelled, bringing down the force field with his sonic. At the same time Rose collapsed to the ground, the Chameleon Arc done with its' work.

"That was our daughter!" Amy shouted. "How did she get her face?" The Time Lord and the Metacrisis ignored her as the former rushed to Rose's side and the latter pulled over the console screen.

"She set it for Time Lord." John groaned.

"Then she's dead." The Doctor replied. "No human can handle the genetic makeup of a Time Lord. Donna is proof enough of that." He leaned over and put his fingers on Rose's pulse. There was none. He lowered his head in grief.

"Doctor, how-"

"Amy." Rory quieted her. "Give them a minute." John walked over slowly and knelt at Rose's side. He looked the Doctor in the eyes.

"All she ever wanted was to see you again. It would have been fine if you hadn't appeared to her in this form telling her to find you." He suddenly exploded. "She would have been happy with me!"

"I don't remember doing that! You can't blame me!"

"She's _dead_, and it's your fault!" John's face contorted in anger.

"You were the one that encouraged her to come here! If _you_ would have told her you loved her, _like you were supposed to_, and not mope over Donna, none of this would have happened!" The two began to argue furiously. Amy and Rory looked at each other in worry.

Suddenly they both stopped as a bright light floated up between them. Rose groaned as a stream of light filtered out of her mouth and into the TARDIS. They all looked at it in wonder.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor whispered.

"No _ordinary_ human can survive..." John spoke softly, finally getting it. A few tense seconds went by.

"Hey guys." Rose whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rose, that was a stupid, selfish thing to do." The Doctor said, a small smile on his face.

"I know." She replied as the Doctor and John helped her sit up. Suddenly she gasped and her body jerked forward. She grasped her head.

"Doctor, there's things in my head, things I don't remember."

"New memories." The Doctor said.

"What?" She looked at him. Amy came up beside them.

"Doctor I don't get it. She had my daughter's face! What's going on?"

"I believe I can explain." All four spun around at a new voice standing by the open TARDIS door.

"River Song." John whispered in awe. She was standing there, her hair curled around her shoulders like cascading waves. She was clothed in a white gown befitting of an angel's. The Doctor saw the age in her eyes. River Song confirmed what he was thinking.

"I've just died at the library. My memories are saved to the CAL computer."

"D-died?" Amy gasped. River came up and hugged her parents.

"I've had a good, long and happy life mother. The Doctor was able to recover my mind, but not my physical form."

"Then how are you here?" Rose asked her, a befuddled look on her face.

"A couple minutes after I awoke inside CAL, I was visited by a beautiful creature with eyes bright as gold."

"The Bad Wolf." John and the Doctor said at the same time. River nodded.

"She asked me if I had one last request. I said I wanted to be with the Doctor forever. She said it wasn't possible, as I couldn't change the time line by preventing my death. Then I asked her if my memories could be given to someone else, someone the Doctor truly cares for. She agreed." River smiled at Rose. "You must be someone really special if he loves you." Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Is that true? Do you love me?" The Doctor paused, a small smile coming to his face.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Rose grinned, but then winced and held her head again.

"So many new things." She said. "Melody Pond, the Silence, Hitler, Weeping Angels-" She gasped, looking up. "Doctor, I killed..." She threw her hands over her mouth. "Does he know that yet?" She asked River.

"No, he doesn't," She replied. Rose blanched. "And don't confuse those memories with your own." River came over and knelt beside her. "I wanted to give someone my memories so that the Doctor could never forget me, and that someone else could experience all the wonderful times we had. Those backwards time lines, oh the fun we had!" She smiled at the Doctor, who smiled sadly back.

"The Bad Wolf knew this moment would come." River continued. "She also knew that only another Time Lady could have the memories of two lives in her head." River looked at the Doctor. "You don't remember telling Rose to find you on Bad Wolf Bay because the Bad Wolf removed it from your memories. She needed this moment to come to pass. She even allowed you to see Rose there in the first place." She paused, looking at Rose.

"She's giving you both forever."

"Forever?" They both repeated. River nodded.

"There's a catch though. Because Rose now has my memories, it will cause a paradox if she ever meets my former self. No two people with the same memories should ever meet." The Doctor nodded.

"So what do we do?" Rose questioned her.

"It's too dangerous for you to travel with the Doctor until he sends my past self to the library." Rose's face registered distress.

"How long could that take? And where will I stay? On Earth?"

"You can travel with us Rose." John interrupted. "That is, if me and Donna have our TARDIS."

"No." River stopped him. "She shouldn't even be traveling in space. It's too much of a risk running into my past self."

"Alright, we'll figure something out." John replied to Rose.

"River, you're...you're fading!" Rory said. River stopped and everyone looked at her hand which was slowly starting to disappear.

"Goodbye River." The Doctor whispered.

"Goodbye Doctor. Rose, Mum, Dad, John." She waved. "And remember Rose, Doctor...time can be rewritten." He last words echoed as she faded into thin air.

Amy turned to Rory and began to cry into his shoulder. He had an empty look in his eyes as he comforted his wife. Rose gazed sympathetically at them and asked the two men beside her to help her up. She then slowly walked over to Amy and Rory, wincing in pain at each step. Finally she stopped in front of them.

"I know I'll never be your daughter or anything even close. But I do have her memories, and I know how much she loved you." Amy turned her tear-streaked face towards her. Without saying a word, she hugged Rose tightly. Rory held them both while the Doctor and John watched in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't one of my favorite chapters but I knew I had to do something different than just "Oh the Bad Wolf turned her into a Time Lady, and they lived happily ever after" and such. You should have seen my original plan, which was to make Rose BE River. (Ugh) With each word I wrote I hated it more and more. This idea's much better.<br>**

**So how will Rose and the Doctor react to not being able to travel together for a long time? Will Donna regain her memory and travel with John in his TARDIS? How will Amy react to the Doctor's feelings for Rose?(On behalf of River?) And the Doctor's still awaiting his death!  
><strong>

**Review to find out!  
><strong>


	7. Amy's Question

**Rating raised to T for this chapter (for implied)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Amy's Question<strong>

"How's Amy doing?" The Doctor asked John as he came down the stairs and into the Doctor's console room. Rose stood beside the Doctor, watching his every move and gazing around at the new and shiny TARDIS she was unfamiliar with.

"She's doing okay. Still taking River's death rather rough. I don't blame her." He shrugged. "But having Rose here should help."

"I'll do all I can." Rose spoke. "With my...mum in the parallel universe, it'll be..." Her voice broke with emotion. "...easier to help Amy. We...we both lost someone." Sniffing, she straightened up. John threw her a sympathetic look. The Doctor didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, let's have a look at you now Rose Tyler." He said, pulling out a stethoscope. He laid it over her right chest, then her left.

"Two strong hearts. I'd say it was a success."

"Only because of the Bad Wolf. Otherwise you would have died." John added, pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, don't do that again." Rose laughed at them.

"I promise I won't try to change myself into a Time Lady again."

"I'll hold you to that." The Doctor replied.

"So...we can use the one on our TARDIS for Donna right?" Rose looked at the Doctor, who frowned at her. "I proved that a human can survive the change, and it'll be set to human for her, so no damage will be done!"

"You're not a human!" The Doctor replied. "But...you may have a point. I still don't like it though."

"Why not just let her choose?" John said. Both Rose and the Doctor looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"I can restore her memories before we put the Chameleon Arc on her. Her head will start to burn but it will only be for a few seconds, if I stabilize it. I'll ask her if she wants her memories up until just before we defeated Davros again. If not, then I'll just remove them to her former state. If yes, she's given us the okay to make her better. It's her choice." Rose smiled.

"I like that idea."

"Okay, but not tonight." The Doctor wagged his finger at Rose. "You've just gone through both a _huge_ emotional, physical and mental change. You need at least eighteen hours of sleep to get those new memories sorted, and your new Time Lady biology to settle in. No, no buts!" He held a finger up to stop her objection. She sighed.

"Alright." She started to walk towards the front door with John at her heels when the Doctor spoke up.

"Do...do you want to stay here, in my TARDIS tonight?" Rose turned around.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders, not admitting to her that he couldn't bear to see her leave. "No big deal. The TARDIS kept your room and everything. You know...just in case. You can stay too John." He added.

"Nah." John shrugged. "I need to see how my girl is doing anyway. She made a big jump over the boundary between two worlds today, and she's just a young thing. I'll stay in our..." He looked at Rose. "My TARDIS tonight." Rose came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks so much John, for everything. Hopefully it will all work out for the best tomorrow." John took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Rose Tyler. My beautiful Rose. I may want to be with Donna, but I still have those memories of you and him...the Doctor that is. You are one _fantastic_ woman." He glanced at the Doctor. "And he's one lucky guy." He kissed her on the cheek as a brother would do to his younger sister. He winked at them both after Rose released him. "Good luck you two." The TARDIS doors shut quietly behind him, signaling that Rose and the Doctor were now alone.

"About that, jumping between boundaries. I hope you're done with that nasty habit." The Doctor descended the stairs and came up behind Rose.

"As long as you don't give me another reason to." She smiled and leaned her back against his chest, her head resting over his hearts.

"Will I regenerate, now that I'm a Time Lady?" She put her hands on her two new hearts. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. They both listened to her dual heartbeats.

"Can't say for sure." He said. "The Bad Wolf may have you keep this form until you die, for good. Or not." Rose nodded, Then the air grew awkward, seeing as they were completely alone. Rose lowered her hands. The Doctor kept his arms folded around her as she turned around to look at him.

"I can't travel with you you know." Rose whispered, their noses barely touching. "Not for a long time. How often will I see you?" Her lip quivered in emotion and her eyes teared up.

"As often as possible." The Doctor whispered back. "I will not mess this up, not again. The Bad Wolf gave us a chance at forever."

"This might be our only night together for years, decades even." A tear fell down her cheek.

"No sense wasting it on words then." The Doctor suddenly filled the small gap between them and kissed her. Rose gasped, before recovering over her initial shock. How many times had she dreamed of this moment? She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in, deepening their kiss. He moaned in pleasure as she removed her hands from his head and fumbled with his bow tie.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, pulling away slightly.

"For what?" He replied, breathing into her mouth. She grinned against his lips.

"For loving me."

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" John shouted cheerily upon coming into the Doctor's TARDIS. "Sleep much?" He asked the Doctor, who was tinkering under the ship's console.<p>

"Don't need sleep, and you know it." He looked up at him through the glass floor and grinned.

"Well, I do apparently. Nearly gave Rose a heart attack first time I tried to go two days without sleep and made myself sick."

"There are setbacks to having a human body." The Doctor replied, coming up the stairs to the main floor. "New clothes?" The Doctor looked at his clone oddly dressed in – believe it or not – dark jeans and a brown t-shirt.

"Yeah. I'm not a Time Lord anymore, don't need a uniform of sorts."

"Oi! These are not uniforms!"

"Being half human has sort of eased up my need to dress so...formally. Rose encouraged me to dress how I wanted to, especially since I'm not you anymore." He looked around the TARDIS. "Speaking of which, is Rose still asleep?"

"Yeah. Had to put her in a sleep-induced coma to give her new body a chance to settle in. Knowing her she wouldn't have listened to me." They both nodded their heads.

"You two didn't initially get much sleep last night, am I correct?" John grinned cheekily at the Doctor.

"Oh, you...shut up!" He waved his hand at him.

"Congrats." John said on a more serious tone. The Doctor smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?" John and the Doctor looked up and saw a bedraggled Amy staring at them.

"Oh just...just..."

"It's okay Doctor." Amy said, coming down the stairs. "I got used to your relationship with Melody. Did you ever love her like Rose?"

"Well...I..."

"That's not a very fair question Amy." John said. "Rose did come first."

"Yeah I know. Rose told me last night before me and Rory went to bed. Just looking out for my daughter's interests."

"I've loved Rose for a long time." The Doctor finally said. "Just a few weeks after I met her I knew she was special. When I lost her...I was lost for a long time too. But River, she helped heal me. We did have...will have lots of fun together, and I'm so glad that her memories will live on in Rose." Amy nodded.

"So does Rose remember everything that's going to happen to you, since she has all of River's memories?" Rory said, also appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Blimey, doesn't anybody sleep around here?" The Doctor cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, It's a fair question." John said. "She can't reveal your own future to you."

"Spoilers." The four of them turned around and saw Rose standing there staring at them. Both John and the Doctor shuddered. She laughed. "Just kidding guys. You don't need to worry about that." She came down the stairs. "The Bad Wolf spoke to me in my dreams last night. She told me I'll remember River's memories in time, after the Doctor has already experienced them, to keep the time lines intact." The Doctor nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Much better. But we can discuss that later." She turned to John. "First, we have some other things to take care of first. Mainly Donna."

* * *

><p>When the five of them stepped outside the TARDIS, Rose suddenly gasped and nearly collapsed. Thankfully John was standing right behind to catch her.<p>

"Rose, what's wrong?" Amy said and Rory crouched by her. Her eyes were clenched shut and her face was scrunched in a grimace.

"So many new sights, sounds..."

"I got this Rory." The Doctor said, coming her side and helping her stand up. "The TARDIS was protecting you earlier, but now, out here, you have to deal with your new Time Lady biology. You now have heightened senses of sight, sound, and taste, as well as your IQ, which will develop soon. Oh wait until you try your beloved chips! You will die of happiness!" Rose chuckled, but her eyes remained shut.

"Come on Rose, open your eyes."

"But it hurts. I saw colors I can't even describe."

"You will be able to describe them soon, once your brain catches up. Come on, open them for me." He placed his hand on her chin and slowly her eyes opened. She gasped again.

"It's so beautiful." The Doctor nodded.

"Once you think you've mastered the use of one sense, try another." After a few seconds Rose's ears twitched.

"You're right. I can't imagine you experiencing things like this!"

"Well," The Doctor shrugged. "I've been used to it for a long while." He grinned. "You'll find you'll have more energy for running once your second heart get pumping." He jabbed her softly on said area.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "Just what I needed!" They both laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a cold spring day, and Wilf was going to take advantage of it.<p>

With Sylvia safely out of the house for the day, he decided to catch up on his winter reading. With a book in his hand and comfy in his favorite chair, there suddenly was a ring at the door. Throwing the book down in slight frustration, he heaved himself up and came to the door.

What he wasn't prepared for was five people standing there staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I still haven't finished writing this yet, but I'm up to chapter 11, following through with the events of series 6, can't wait for you guys to read that! I never imagined this to be so long, so please review if you want updates quicker! :)<strong>


	8. Donna's Transformation?

**Sorry for the late update, been working on a Nine/Rose story that's currently capturing all my attention. No worries however, I've finished writing this story! Tho I'm debating whether or not to add a scene that would most likely add another couple chapters.  
><strong>

**I don't usually do this anymore but I posted a couple song lyrics for this chapter. Normally I wouldn't but the songs fit the mood so much that I couldn't leave them out. Feel free to skip over them if you like but if you know the songs you'll understand why I used them :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Donna's Transformation?<strong>

Out of the five people staring at him, Wilf only recognized one and vaguely remembered another.

"Doctor!" He cried happily upon seeing John. Before he could object, Wilf grabbed him in a massive hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Wilf." Rose reached over and touched his shoulder. "He's not the Doctor." Wilf looked at her strangely. She pointed to the man next to her and the man wearing a tweed coat and a bowtie waved and grinned at him.

"But...what?"

"Not much time to explain Wilf." The Doctor said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Basically when I told you Time Lords could change their faces, yeah that's what I did. He's a human...ish clone of my previous incarnation." He pointed at John. "His name is John McCrimmon, the whole reason we're here in fact. Now where was I?" Rose pointed to herself, grinning. "Oh yes! Introductions! This is Rose, she told me you met her already when the Daleks took over the planet, and that's Amy Pond and her husband Rory Pond."

"Actually it's Williams." Rory corrected.

"No, it's Pond." The other four replied at the same time. Rory just rolled his eyes. Wilf stood in his doorway with an overwhelmed look on his face, not saying a word.

"Too much too soon." The Doctor replied, running past him and into the house. "You'll get over it. Come on gang!" Rose and John pulled Wilf to one side and explained to him all that had happened and what they were planning to do. Amy and Rory were too busy trying to keep the Doctor from breaking anything that wasn't his.

"Do you think she wants this?" John asked warily.

"Yes!" Wilf replied. "Given the choice I know she will want to go back."

"Even at the danger of her own life?" Wilf nodded.

"Ever since Shawn left her because of her temper and odd mood swings, Donna's gotten worse. She's depressive, angry and confused at everyone and everything. She needs this. She isn't herself anymore."

"Don't worry Wilf. We'll do all we can. She won't remember how we defeated Davros but she should remember all that happened after the Doctor removed her memories." They both looked back at the Doctor who was at the moment sonicking Wilf's toaster.

"Is that really him?" Wilf asked them. "He's so different."

"Every me is different." John replied. "New personality, new taste. But his memories, emotions, feelings..." He glanced at Rose. "...stay the same."

"Alright, all caught up?" The Doctor said, striding over to them. Rose nodded.

"We're ready."

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Rose, Wilf and John stood in front of Donna's flat. Amy and Rory opted to stay in the TARDIS, seeing as Donna didn't know them and would probably be overwhelmed by all the people anyway. Wilf knocked on the door hesitantly.<p>

"Who is it?" Someone snapped from the inside. "One bloody day off and I can't get any-" The door opened and she immediately stopped.

"Gramps, who...who are all these people?" John frowned at how thin and pale she looked compared to the last time he saw her. She winced, and the Doctor knew what was going to happen.

"Alright, everyone, inside. John, stabilize her." As the three ran inside, John went to put his fingers on her temples but Donna backed away.

"What are you doing? How do I know you?" Rose came up behind Donna and held her still. "Let go of me!" She cried, but John's fingers had made it to her temple. He brought back her memories and did the best he could to stall the burning of her brain.

"Doctor!" She cried, his fingers off her temple. "What's going on?" The Doctor stood out of her hindsight, knowing that they didn't have enough time to explain that he had regenerated.

"Donna, I had to erase your memories of you traveling with me because of the Time Lord Metacrisis in your head. Now, after figuring out a way to bring them back without killing you, I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to remember?"

"I...I..."

"Do you want to remember?" John yelled louder, grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes! Yes Doctor, I do!" John immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doors to his TARDIS waiting just outside.

Donna's eyes grew wide, remembering the coral and everything else about the TARDIS. She winced as Rose ran past her.

"Doctor, it burns!" She scrunched her face up and collapsed to her knees.

"I know, Donna. It's gonna be alright." He motioned at Rose and she pressed the button that brought down the Chameleon Arc.

"This is going to hurt a lot Donna, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Donna cried, clutching her head. "I don't want to forget you." The Doctor had kept Wilf inside Donna's flat so he wouldn't have to see her in pain.

After John had fastened the Arc to Donna's head, he motioned for Rose to activate it. As it whirred to life, John grabbed Donna's hand.

"I'm not leaving you. Good luck." He then stepped back and tried to cover his ears to Donna's screams.

* * *

><p>"Donna? Donna!" John knelt by her still form, Rose at his side.<p>

"She's still got a heartbeat. All it did was remove the Metacrisis from her head."

"She's not waking up." He said, after a few more seconds had gone by. "Rose, go get the Doctor!" Rose nodded and ran out the TARDIS doors.

Pretty soon both the Doctor and John were kneeling over Donna, trying to figure out what was wrong. Rose stood by the door, holding Wilf back.

"I can't communicate with the Metacrisis in her anymore." John told him.

"Here, let's try this." With one hand the Doctor grabbed one of John's hands, the other on Donna's temple. John did the same, but with his hand on her other temple. Together the two of them delved into Donna's mind to try to activate it again.

After a few tense minutes, the Doctor and John removed their hands, smiling.

"Did you do it?" Rose said, coming closer. To answer the question, Donna's eyes opened. Everyone grinned at her.

"Why's everyone so cheery?" She yelled, suddenly sitting up. "We're about to be killed by Davros and his Dalek slaves and...Gramps what are you doing here?"

"Whoops, guess she doesn't remember what happened after." John said.

"Probably best she doesn't remember Shawn anyway." The Doctor replied.

"Why is everyone talking to me like I'm not here?" She looked at the Doctor strangely. "And who are you? Where's Jack, what's-" She suddenly stopped as John put his finger on her lips. He glared at Rose who was holding her sides, sputtering in laughter because it reminded her of the birth of the 'fingers on lips' tactic on their adventure with the Isomorph.

"Donna." He said slowly. "What's the last thing you remember?" He lowered his hand.

"I...I remember being in the TARDIS, alone, the TARDIS was exploding, I was reaching for your hand and..." She stopped. "That's the last thing I remember."

"Okay, what I'm going to do now is meld your memories with mine, so that you'll be up to speed with what happened." John put his fingers to her temple again and mentally let her see how he was born, defeating Davros, leaving Rose and him being on Bad Wolf Bay, and their journey back.

"Oh." was all she said once he removed his hands. The strange expression on her face caused the rest of them to burst out laughing in relief.

Without thinking, John suddenly leaned in to kiss her. Donna gasped and pulled back, slapping him on the face. Everyone was too shocked to speak, especially John.

"Ain't havin' no Time Lord/Human hybrid snoggin' me just because he can't have his Rose!" John opened his mouth and rubbed the red spot on his cheek. Finally he shook his head, muttering.

"Alright, we'll take it slower then." Rose threw a worried look at the Doctor, who merely shrugged.

* * *

><p>Once Rose and Wilf were busy filling Donna in on all that had happened, John dragged the Doctor outside his TARDIS. Once they were alone he pointed at him accusingly.<p>

"What are you going to do about Rose?" The Doctor hated to be called out on this and he turned his face away, tightening his lips.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"It's her future!" He yelled. "You can't just abandon her."

"And I can't just stay here!" He shouted back. "She can't travel with me, yet I have to go on with my life, to make sure my time line with River stays the same. And...I'm..." He hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm going to die, for good this time."

"What?" John cried. "And you haven't told Rose yet?"

"And what would I say? Hey Rose, you can't travel with me and oh yeah, I'm gonna get shot soon at a Lake in Utah by an Astronaut! I'd crush her world." John lowered his head.

"Well, me and Donna traveling with you wouldn't help. Plus I have my own TARDIS to take care of." He lifted his head. "But I could give Rose a home. A job. A life of her own, and in case you actually avoid dying, she'd still be there for you."

"I doubt it, but I agree that it's what Rose needs." He went to turn away but John grabbed the Doctor by the arm, a fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye to her. The Bad Wolf said she was giving you forever, but I wouldn't take it lightly." The Doctor shrugged out of his grasp.

"I didn't plan on it."

* * *

><p>"So...you all settled in?" The Doctor asked Rose. She shrugged, gazing at the apartment behind her.<p>

"It's okay. Donna is so kind for letting me live in her flat, and John's got me a job at the Torchwood here. At least I know Jack. And Sarah Jane." She added.

"Oh you've found her?"

"No, but I plan to. John found me an address for her. Don't worry I'll tell her you're fine." She fingered the edge of the open doorway.

"I just saw her a few months ago but thank you." They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm worried about John and Donna." She said softer. "He really loves her, but she obviously doesn't share his feelings. She can't remember the feeling of being joined together as the DoctorDonna. I'm afraid she'll break his single heart."

"I wouldn't worry about that." The Doctor said. "Once she figures out how far his devotion goes for her, it'll be easy to make her fall for him. Besides, it's much different for them now than before."

"How so?"

"Well, before, when she traveled with me, Donna never broached the romance subject because she knew just how much I loved and missed you. After Martha couldn't seem to understand that, I told her that all I wanted was a friend to travel with me. And she really got it. But now there's no boundaries for them."

"And he's half human." Rose added. "They'll grow old at the same time."

"And we'll both stay young." The Doctor said, grinning cheekily. Suddenly Rose remembered something she meant to tell him.

"Doctor, about those memories I got from River, I can see images but I can't pinpoint where you are in your time line, or what's going to happen to you."

_Oh. I understand now. _The Doctor thought. _The Bad Wolf doesn't want her worrying over my upcoming death. _He thought."Tell ya what," He said aloud. "Every time I come back I'll fill you in on what's happened, maybe then you'll remember."

"Okay." Rose said quietly. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." The Doctor hugged her back as she shook in tears.

"I don't either. But you know I have to." After a few seconds she regained her composure and pulled away, wiping her tears.

"I know. I just feel so alone already. Visit me often okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He went to turn away but Rose called out to him again.

"And Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her.

"Don't be afraid to love her. To have fun with her." The Doctor nodded.

And with that he was gone.

Rose watched from her doorway as the TARDIS flew upwards into the clouds and out into space.

She stood staring out into the sky until sunlight faded into darkness.

_ I wonder how we can survive  
>This romance<br>But in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<br>Oh, can't you see it baby  
>You've got me going crazy <em>

_Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you <em>

_~Richard Marx  
><em>

The Doctor leaned over the TARDIS console, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

How could he go on? It could be years until Rose could travel with him again. It was terrible when he could never see her before, but now the last thing he wanted to do was travel through the universe. What he did want to do was fly back down to Earth and join Torchwood _and Rose _in hunting aliens and defending the Earth, hoping that River would somehow find him down there.

But then River would meet Rose, and the universe would collapse. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"So, where to next?" The Doctor turned and saw Amy standing beside him. He smiled at her. His friend was trying her best to look out for him and make sure he kept moving, or else he'd remain at Rose's feet for good. He looked behind Amy and saw Rory standing there too. Suddenly he threw a switch on the TARDIS.

"Appalapachia!" He shouted and the TARDIS flew out of the vortex.  
>"Appalapachia. What a beautiful word." Amy replied, hiding a smile of relief.<br>"Beautiful word. Beautiful world. Appalapachia. Voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler...Rose would love to go there."  
>"Why couldn't we go to number one?" Rory interjected, turning his thoughts from Rose. The Doctor shook his head.<br>"It's hideous! Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the Coffee Shops. In fact, I took Rose to number eight: New Earth, our second 'first trip' back in my last form. You guys should see it sometime, the apple grass is marvelous!"

_"Apple grass?"_ Amy mouthed to Rory. He just shrugged, and the two of them followed the Doctor out the TARDIS doors.

_ You are not alone tonight,  
>Imagine me there by your side.<br>It's so hard to be here so far away from you.  
>I'm counting the days till I'm finally done.<br>I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one.  
>It feels like forever till I return to you.<br>But it helps me on those lonely nights.  
>It's that one thing that keeps me alive.<em>

_Knowing that you wait for me  
>Ever so patiently...<br>_

_What I'd give,  
>What I'd do<br>Knowing I'm not there for you.  
>Makes it so hard to leave.<br>What I'd give,  
>What I'd do.<br>Anything to get me home to you.  
>And this time I'll stay.<br>Yeah, you're everything _

_I've ever dreamed of having and  
>It's everything I need from you<em>

_just knowing that you wait for me _

_~Theory of a Deadman_

* * *

><p><strong>The Richard Marx song is a song very close to my heart, and the T.O.A.D song is quickly becoming one of my favorites. Every word feels like it was written for this story.<br>**

**Before I leave you now so you can write your reviews (hint hint) I have a question...would you rather I write a scene to make the story a little longer(probably one or two chapters) and not update for a few days, or just post what I have? It's more of a filler but I think it'd be pretty cool with it in! I'd say a few days because I need to think about where I would put it and how to resolve it(which is always the hardest part) PLEASE tell me because I can't decide! If no one tells me I'll just start writing it!**_  
><em>


	9. Rose Tyler's Wait

**Sorry for another short chapter today, I'll probably post another one tomorrow to make it up to ya. In good news, I finished the added scene! It'll be after I run through series 6 and it consists of one filler chapter, bringing Captain Jack back! Thanks so much for the encouragement! :)  
><strong>

**I keep forgetting to say, I made a promo pic for this story, it's up on DA at: http: / rosebadwolftyler. deviantart. com/#/ d4z4q8g (without the spaces of course)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Rose Tyler's Wait<strong>

Rose was taking a few precious minutes out of her busy schedule to lay on her couch, stare out the window, and let her mind drift. She heard a knock at the door and jumped up so fast she nearly fell forwards. She rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Doctor!" She yelled giddily and threw herself into his arms. The Doctor was silent and hugged her back, letting the healing power of her presence wash over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, seeing the look on his face.

"I lied to Amy." He whispered, a look of disgust at himself on his face.

"Come on inside, let's talk." Rose said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

* * *

><p>"It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself Doctor. There couldn't be two Amy's inside the TARDIS. It was the most logical and kindest choice to save the younger version."<p>

"I killed her." He leaned back on her couch, rubbing his hands over his face.

"No, handbots killed a future version of Amy that ceased to exist." She leaned in next to him and snuggled into his side. She sighed in content as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Rory said he didn't want to travel with me anymore." He stroked the hair on her head, a sad look on his face.

"Did he leave?" Rose raised her eyebrows, looking up at him.

"No. After all they went through he and Amy are...'bonding' in their room in the TARDIS." Rose giggled as he stuck his tongue out. "Guess they're not leaving." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, already feeling more lighthearted than he had been before.

"Rose, you always know the right thing to say. How do you do it?" Rose sat up and just smirked at him mischievously.

"I'll tell you if you give 'us' some bonding time too." The Doctor grinned wolfishly, pulling off his bowtie in one eloquent move.

"Granted."

* * *

><p>And so it went on. The Doctor would travel in the TARDIS, always making sure to come back and 'visit' with Rose in the little time that they had. He would explain all that had happened to him and she would remember the times being River, and give him advice on how to deal with certain situations. And the activities that they would do together would be considered in Earth terms as 'dates'. Not that the Doctor minded at all, but it gave them a chance to catch up.<p>

Rose had become quite skilled in her job at Torchwood and Jack was more than grateful for all the help she was, what with her experience with her own Torchwood and traveling in the TARDIS four years ago. The Doctor was proud of her, to say the least.

John and Donna visited often, never at the same time as the Doctor, but Rose would always share what was happening with them to the Doctor. John had met people that had met him as the Doctor and he was getting tired of explaining he was only his clone. Oh, and Donna had finally let him kiss her for the first time, on the beach/ocean planet of Kelsador 2.

The Doctor only grinned knowingly at that.

Just after the Doctor had left Rose the first time, she had discovered that Sarah Jane had passed away suddenly, which had nearly broken the Doctor's hearts when she told him. But Rose made him feel better by letting him know that the service for her was very good and hundreds had attended. She told him of meeting Rani, Luke and Clyde and talking with them about all the good Sarah Jane had done.

And then the Doctor would leave again, leaving Rose behind wondering if the day would ever come when she could fly in the stars with him again.

* * *

><p>One day the Doctor showed up on her door step, an empty look in his eyes, and Rose knew exactly what had happened.<p>

"You took them home didn't you?" The Doctor nodded.

"She had too much faith in me...it nearly destroyed her. I couldn't bear to think that I could be the death of her. I had her too close to me for far too long." Rose came down the steps and threw her arms around him.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not leaving you." He held her tighter and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Say it again, what you said to me on the Moon of Weldrone all those years ago. How long you gonna stay with me?"

"Forever." Rose replied, hugging him tighter. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>RIP Elisabeth Sladen :'(<strong>

**Please review by request of the BAD WOLF! Next up is The Wedding of River Song, and you DON'T want to miss that! ;)  
><strong>


	10. The Doctor's Death

**The Wedding of River Song: How it should have gone. Starting just after Closing Time...ish**

**This chapter's also rated T.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – The Doctor's Death<strong>

The Doctor knew he had been avoiding it for far too long. Heck, he even taken the time to visit Craig, a man he had only met once! And he hadn't even told Rose yet. With the five envelopes in his pocket, he knew he had to throw the fifth one away. His sentimental mind couldn't help but think of Rose as the one he trusted the most. Ironic that he trusted her more than himself. No wonder Amy, Rory and River were so jumpy around him after he met them in that cafe in Utah.

He couldn't invite her to see his death. The last thing he needed was the universe to fall apart just after he died because of Rose and River meeting at Lake Silencio.

But the least he could do was tell her he was going to die.

And he feared doing it more than death itself.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, what's wrong?" He couldn't bear to look into her eyes. He knew what he was going to tell her would absolutely break her heart. "Doctor, you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong!" Finally the Doctor looked up at Rose.<p>

"Can we not do this?" He begged. "Can we just spend some time together? Just you and me. Let's take a walk in the park, go to eat chips, something, anything!" Rose cocked her head, still worried but knowing he would tell her in time.

"Okay." She agreed, grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed, loving how her hand felt in his, her warm fingers brushing up against his cold skin. Blimey he had missed this!<p>

How hard could it be to just stay here with Rose, where they could be together forever, ignoring fate and the rest of the universe? Deep in his hearts he knew he couldn't, but he had never wanted something this badly before.

He couldn't bear to see her upset, so he refused to tell her anything was wrong. Instead they walked, talked, ate dinner, and finally they walked again under the starlight. The moon shined brightly on them in the darkness, and Rose leaned into his side. The Doctor put his arm around her.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Rose whispered.

"I will, tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with you, to act like everything's okay." Finally they came back up to Rose's flat.

"Stay with me tonight." Rose said. The Doctor nodded. He didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Doctor awoke to sunlight filtering through the windows in Rose's bedroom. He breathed in deeply and felt a pair of heartbeats beating in time to his own. Looking down, he saw the top of Rose's head buried in his neck, her body draped over his in slumber, her arm clutching his shoulder. Smiling sadly, he cherished the feeling of her skin beneath his fingers. She stirred into wakefulness.<p>

"Doctor." She mumbled.

"Morning Rose." He whispered back. In these last few weeks after he had learned of his death, he had not felt this content, this peaceful.

And it was all going to end soon.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood in Rose's kitchen, waiting for when Rose would be fully dressed and come out. He was going to tell her. He just needed to find the courage. He could handle her anger, he could handle her stubbornness, what he couldn't handle was her tears and her heartbreak. That would be the worst.<p>

Finally she came out, and the Doctor felt his own hearts breaking. She was dressed just like his Rose in days of old. A simple pair of jeans and a plain maroon t-shirt, her peroxide blond hair up in a pony-tail and sparkling brown eyes filled with love. Because it only made it more clear that things would only change for the worst for her, for the both of them. He couldn't take it any more.

"Rose, I'm going to die." He blurted. But she stayed silent. He watched her reaction closely. She lowered her gaze and traced her fingers along the edge of the table.

"I know." She whispered.

"W-wha, how...?" The Doctor stuttered.

"The Bad Wolf told me last night, in another dream..."

_ "Why do you keep appearing in my dreams? You're just part of the vortex."_

_ "You gave me human form when you manifested the Bad Wolf in yourself."_

_ "What do you want with me?"_

_ "Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Peter Tyler, now Time Lady of the long lost Gallifrey. The Doctor is going to die soon, without regenerating."_

_ "What? ...No! He can't!"_

_ "I tell you this now so you will be prepared. He's going to need a strong rock and that's got to be you. Time is still in flux but you cannot try to change the events that are going to take place. You must guide him in where he needs to go."_

"She told me I needed to be prepared but that I couldn't help you. I remembered it right after you came out here."

"Y-you don't know what's going to happen?" Rose shook her head.

"Y-Your greatest time of need, your final hours and I...I can't be there." She broke into tears and suddenly the Doctor pulled her to himself. They held each other for what felt like hours, knowing the end was too soon to come.

"Don't go." She whispered. "Please don't go."

"I've put it off for too long already. River will be there. You'll remember my final moments as her."

"Even if it's...if it's the last time I'll ever see you," Rose gasped between sobs. "I'm so glad I met you. I wouldn't trade our time for anything in the world."

"Nor would I." The Doctor replied. "You've changed my life in so many ways, made me a better, stronger person. If I die, I want you to know this: that I love you with all my hearts. Thank you Rose Tyler."

"I love you too." Rose repeated in a whisper, unable to say anything else. Because it was enough. It would always be enough.

* * *

><p><em>"You can't run away from this."<em>

_"I've been running all my life. Why should I stop?"_

_"Because now you know what's at stake, why your life must end."_

_"Not today."_

_"What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?"_

_"Been knocking about, bit if a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I can invent a new color, save the dodo, join the Beatles. Hello, it's me! Get him, tell him we're going out and it's all on me except for the money and the driving! I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For me it never stops. I could go apologize to Queen Elizabeth. I could go on all Jack's stag parties in one night. I could marry Rose Tyler, the woman of my dreams, who's currently waiting for me in a dingy apartment in Cardiff!"_

_"Time catches up with us all, Doctor!"_

_"Well it has never laid a glove on me! ...All those years, I never had something to live for. It was always something to die for. And now that I finally have that, I have to die! It's not fair! She_  
><em>was going to wait forever for me, and now she'll be alone!"<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke on a train. He looked up and saw Amelia Pond.<p>

_"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need __to get up though. We'll be in Cairo shortly."_

The girl who could see things no one else could, and she remembered him. But where was River Song?

* * *

><p>"This is Captain Williams and Dame Tyler." The Doctor's mouth dropped open upon hearing her name. She strode in behind Rory in a suit jacket, black skirt and pair of red stilettos, an eye patch over her eye.<p>

"Rose." He said rather loudly. She winked and came to him. "What are you doing here?" He said quieter. "You're not supposed-"

"All of time is disintegrating Doctor." She whispered. "I'm a Time Lady. Nothing really matters now except fixing all this." Not being able to hold back any longer, he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here." He didn't care about her new tough exterior. She hesitated, before finally embracing him too.

"Yeah. I missed you too." With Amy's help, she had gone through a lot to find him.

* * *

><p>"When we fix this all, when you go back to Lake Silencio Doctor, I won't be there. I can't."<p>

"I know Rose. We did good though, didn't we? The fun we had?" Rose nodded.

"If only I could remember being her. I'd know what would happen and I wouldn't be so distressed."

"The Bad Wolf knows what she's doing. If you can't remember being River Song it's for a good reason. Something big is going to happen, and it's not going to just be my death."

* * *

><p>"Rose, take off the eye patch!" She went to remove it but it was too late. She screamed and clutched her head as it began to short circuit. She collapsed to the ground.<p>

"No!" He shouted, collapsing at her side.

"She's dead, Doctor, come on!" Amy pulled him up.

"I can't leave her! Rose! ROSE!"

* * *

><p>"The sky is full of a million million voices, saying, "Yes of course. We'll help." You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better of without you. But the universe doesn't agree."<p>

"River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating."

"I can't let you die—"

"But I have to die! I have nothing to live for!" The image of Rose's crumpled form could not get out of his mind.

"Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many and so much. And by no one more than me." The Doctor tried to hide a sarcastic chuckle.

"River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions and billions will suffer and die.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't know what to think of it all. Hours ago he had wanted to propose to Rose, and here he was marrying River! The only thing that kept him going was the thought that she would remember all this, and it would fix time so that they could be together. He didn't actually think he could get out of this, but for once, the universe had been kind to him.<p>

_"Look into my eye."_

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler awoke standing in the kitchen of Donna's flat. She grinned, remembering all that had happened, and what <em>didn't<em> happen, mainly his death.

* * *

><p>He could go back for Rose, take her and they could fade back out of existence, just like before. Because now he didn't care about time disintegrating, he already fixed it once.<p>

The Doctor had it all figured out. He'd take Rose on a few trips, then he'd drop her at home and spend some time with River. He'd spend his days with Rose Tyler and his nights with River Song. He was married to her after all.

He'd take the risk for Rose Tyler.

But she wasn't having any of it.

"Doctor, you just barely escaped with your life!"

"All the more reason to travel with me!" He tried to enter her home but she blocked his way in.

"The Bad Wolf warned us. If ever I meet River Song...terrible things will happen."

"I'm not going to lose you!" He said a bit possessively.

"And I'm not going to travel with you until River leaves for the library."

"But...but Rose that could be years!" In a state she had never seen him before, he suddenly looked vulnerable and alone. "I can't live without you. I saw you die, right in front of me! I...I can't do this anymore." She felt sorry for him and hugged him.

"It's hard. But it's what we have to do. Someday Doctor, we'll be together, and nothing can stop us! We just have to wait."

"I don't want to wait." He whispered.

"Just come and visit me more often. I'm sure the universe will give us that. We don't need to travel. We have all we need to have adventures right here." She released him and motioned around her.

"Oh sure. All you've got is Sherlock on the telly and a device to update Facebook!"

"As well as all of London! Come to Torchwood sometime, Jack would love to see you!"

"I'm sure he would." He said sarcastically. Rose smacked him.

"It won't be so bad, Sweetie." Rose told him. The Doctor shuddered and Rose giggled.

"Don't do that."

* * *

><p><strong>One filler chapter and then the final short chapter, wrapping it all up! :)<strong>

**The Doctor may have just escaped death, but he and Rose still have to wait for their forever. How long will it take?  
><strong>


	11. Jack's Bad News

**Okay, the filler chapter! Now this didn't really need to be told, but it's supposed to feel like a long long time has passed until the very end. Because of the canon, we have no idea when River Song will leave for the library, so it's up to your own imaginations. But for now, it doesn't really matter for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh and sorry I'm not really familiar with London's geography...or Torchwood for that matter.(I've got two episodes down...a million more to go xP) I apologize to anyone who does :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Jack's Bad News<strong>

"Rose?" One day the Doctor came to Rose's apartment, and for the first time, found it empty. He knocked on the door three times before entering.

He shouldn't have thought it odd, except for that all the times he'd been here, she was always, _always _here. As if fate would have it that way. But not this time.

A blinking red light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was her answering machine. He came over to it and stared at it strangely, before hitting the play button.

_"Rose?"_ Captain Jack's voice filtered through the small machine. _"Rose, where are you? You haven't been reported into Torchwood for three days. I know you only get one day off a week, but this is ridiculous!" _Jack sighed. _"If you took a leave of absence, you should have notified me. Anyway, call me when you get back."_ The machine made a final beep and shut off.

The Doctor frowned. Three days? That was way too long for Rose to be gone without telling anybody. The Doctor saw what Jack strangely couldn't see.

Something had happened to Rose.

* * *

><p>Jack jumped in his seat in surprise as a man in a tweed jacket stormed into the main room of the Hub.<p>

"Hey, how did you get in here?" He went to hit the security button but the man stopped him.

"Oh come off it Jack, it's just me."

"Doctor?" His brows furrowed. "You regenerated again."

"So, how is Alonzo?"

"Oh, it didn't work out, he-"

"Never mind that. Where's Rose?" Jack started at his bluntness.

"I haven't seen her in a while, why?" The Doctor suddenly grabbed Jack's lapels and shook him roughly.

"Where is she?" He shouted at him.

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He said, letting go. Jack straightened his jacket, glowering at him.

"Three days ago when she left to go home."

"What time was that?"

"About ten p.m."

"You let her go home in the dark? She lives more than a mile away!"

"She always insists on going home by herself. You know how stubborn she is about help. Thinks she can take care of herself!"

"Well, something's happened to her, something bad. She always waits for me, and she's not there!" In a sudden fit of anger he grabbed an object off of Jack's desk and threw it across the room. It made a loud noise as it shattered.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. "Be careful!" He stepped between his desk and the Doctor "I have a way to track her!"

"You do?" The Doctor stopped. Jack made his way over to the main computer.

"Every employee of Torchwood gets a chip inserted in the skin, just in case something like this happens."

"Well why didn't you check where she was before?"

"I figured she took an early vacation or you picked her up in the TARDIS or something. How was I supposed to know?" The Doctor scowled but didn't say anything. The computer beeped, and Jack blanched.

"Where is she?"

"Her signal's coming from underneath us in the London Sewer System." The Doctor suddenly bolted for the door.

"Hold on, you can't just go walking down there! You have no idea the trouble you could be putting yourself in!"

"Yes, and Rose is down there, she could be kidnapped, tortured, or worse." He stood in the doorway. "You with me or not?" Jack did not hesitate. He grabbed a laser gun out from a drawer in his desk and followed him out.

* * *

><p>"She must have been attacked on her way home, there's no other explanation. She was supposed to report in the next day." Jack explained as they walked out of the TARDIS. They stopped, nearing the entrance of the sewer system.<p>

Without a word, the Doctor made his way inside. Jack looked warily behind them, and went inside too.

* * *

><p>"Her signal said it was just around the corner here." The two of them had been walking in the dank passageways for twenty minutes, following the small device that tracked Rose's implanted biocode.<p>

They came upon an open doorway and the Doctor peeked in cautiously. He saw three men conversing in hushed tones. The first was well-built but not too big. He was good looking but had a scowl on his face. He was obviously the leader. The other two men contrasted in size, the second abundant in height and muscle, and the third a bit smaller than the first.

Then he saw something that made his blood boil. Rose was strapped to a chair, obvious cuts on her face, arms and chest, and she was unconscious. One particular gash on her cheek bled down the side of her face and dripped onto her thin white tank-top. He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, telling him not to do anything rash. Jack pointed to something in the corner, a massive dog guarding Rose.

"Pull back." The Doctor whispered. The two men ducked back into the shadows.

"The dog will be easy enough to take care of." The Doctor said, fiddling with his sonic for the right frequency.

"It won't be too much of a problem if I get killed."

"You volunteering as distraction?" Jack winked at him and nodded.

"Wait." The Doctor stilled his hand. "Let me get one of them first. I need to know why they did this to Rose." Jack agreed, and the Doctor held his sonic out, pressing the button. It made a high-pierced whine and the dog let out a howl, dashing out into the corridors behind them.

"Torino!" The leader of the men cried. He turned to the smaller third man. "Get him back here," and to the second man he ordered "Find out what that noise was!" The big man took off into the tunnel and straight into the Doctor. With an angry look on his face, he punched him and knocked the man to the ground. Jack helped him pull the goon out of the way.

"Do it." The Doctor whispered to Jack, and he jumped up, waltzing casually into the room where the leader stood alone.

"You lookin' for someone?" He took off as the leader began to chase him down the tunnels.

Seeing his moment, the Doctor slipped into the room where Rose was. Placing a hand on her forehead, he held her steady as he tried as gently as he could to pull the duct tape off over her mouth. She cried out, the pain bringing her awake.

"Shh." He said, kneeling beside her. "I'm here."

"Doctor." She sobbed, her arms and feet still bound. "My head, it hurts." The Doctor could tell she was about to lose consciousness again.

"Stay with me. I've got you." He checked her heartbeats to see if they were both still working. They were. He pulled the duct tape off of her hands and feet and soon she was free. She toppled into his arms and the Doctor picked her up bridal style, with her head on his shoulder and her legs supported by his arm. Using his sonic, he held it out and pressed another button. The TARDIS whooshed into the room, and he carried Rose inside, being sure to also grab the man he had knocked out.

After he made sure Rose was safely lying in the med bay and the man tied up to a chair in the console room, he reentered the tunnel to find his friend.

He found Jack alone in one of the corridors, shot through the heart. The Doctor groaned as he dragged him back to the TARDIS, being far too heavy for the Doctor to carry.

* * *

><p>"Why did you assault her?" The Doctor said, bringing his hand back up to hit the man again.<p>

"No, stop! I'll tell you!" The man whose name was Buck struggled against his bonds. Jack stood off to the side, glaring at him. The Doctor wasn't normally this violent, but he had never had a reason to before, and now this was about Rose.

"She, the boss, told us to. Said the Bad Wolf girl was a key aspect in bringing the Doctor down."

"Who's your boss?" Buck stayed silent, until the Doctor's eyes flashed, revealing the fury of the Oncoming Storm.

"Madame Kovarian!" Buck spat angrily, frustrated at letting this man get the better of him.

"Madame Kovarian is dead!" The Doctor replied, a wary look in his eyes.

"We are the last of her followers, devoted to bringing down the Doctor." The Doctor suddenly got in front of him.

"Everyone is supposed to think I'm dead. In the history books, I was shot by an astronaut in Utah. You're lying." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I've never really seen what the.._.ahem_, side affects are if I point this directly at you on setting 88, which I normally use to fuse metal..."

"We kidnapped her because she's a Time Lady as well!" Buck said in a rush.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor returned the sonic to his pocket. "You think she's as dangerous as me?" The man nodded. "Well, it's not true. Well, mostly not true. At times I think she is more powerful than I am, what with the Bad Wolf and all. But this I'm sure of," He stated adamantly and proudly. "she is not tainted by war and bloodshed like I am. She doesn't know how to kill, at least not in abundance. She's as pure as an angel." He paused, wondering if he had said too much. "Just one more question. How many of Madame Kovarian's followers are left? And if you lie, I'm sure Setting 88 is more than eager to see what she can do to you." His hand went for his pocket.

"There's just the three of us left!" The Doctor pulled his sonic out. "Honest!"

"Doctor, he's telling the truth." Jack said, coming up to them. "If he gives us the whereabouts of his friends, Torchwood can take care of their punishment for the crimes they committed." The Doctor nodded, turning away.

"I'm going to check on Rose. I need to return her to her proper time line as soon as I can. I need you to take care of her better when I drop her back." He glanced one last time at Buck, snarling.

"There will be hell to pay if this happens again."

* * *

><p>"Hey." The Doctor whispered, standing at Rose's side. He had returned her to her bedroom and tucked her in the warm covers on her own bed.<p>

"Hey." She whispered groggily. The gash on her head looked a lot better, but the wound was going to stay there for a while, if not leave a scar. The Doctor ran his fingers barely over it. She closed her eyes. "Thanks for saving me. They caught me unawares, I let them sneak up on me. It won't happen again." She promised.

"You're damn right it won't. Because Jack is seeing you home from work every night now." Rose frowned but the Doctor stopped her. "No arguments. I need you safe and alive when the day comes where we can travel again. Plus I can't be one hundred percent sure the bastard wasn't lying about there being more of Kovarian's followers."

"Alright." Rose assented. She noticed the uneasy look in his eyes. "What?"

"Did they...you know...s-sexually assault you?" He stumbled on his words, fearing the worst. Her face broke into a smile.

"No. I think they were too afraid of me to do anything more than physically hurt me." She winced again.

"My Bad Wolf." He whispered, smiling as well, glad that she wasn't dead.

"My Doctor." She suddenly looked around, noticing where she was. "My old room. Haven't seen it in nearly a year."

"Since you and John came back." He reminded her. The happiest day of my life." He added with a smile.

"Really? That's a bit cliché, even for you." She giggled.

"Rose Tyler, always making fun of me."

"Oi! It's my job. I do have to live out River's never-ending task of teasing you to your wits' end."

"Just don't blow up my fez again, and I'll be happy."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! I'll post the final chapter sometime in June...haha! More like within the first few days :D<strong>


	12. Our Forever

**Hahaha...my original idea was for Rose to get pregnant for this last chapter. Well, it was too difficult to work around that and also end the story in a reasonable amount of chapters.(Well, I could have done it, but I like this ending much better, if I get any requests I may upload an alternate ending :))  
><strong>

**Again, because we're unaware of how long the Doctor travels with River, to keep this in canon, it will not be mentioned how long has passed for Rose. Also, I think he'd be a bit depressed because he liked River too, it'd be too weird for him to just be gleeful after her death so he could begin traveling with Rose. Hope it makes sense :/  
><strong>

**I added another song at the end, the beginning of "Glad You Came" by The Wanted starts with *. I seriously recommend you listen to it while reading the end of the chapter, it will no doubt put you in a good mood! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Our Forever<strong>

_ Much, Much Later..._

Rose Tyler had been feeling down in the dumps lately. It had been over a month since she had seen the Doctor last, and she was having serious doubts if she was ever going to be able to travel with him again. Torchwood had been fun at first, but now it was just routine, and routine was what Rose hated the most. It reminded her of her days before she met the Doctor, and when she was stuck in the parallel universe. Not to mention every little sound around her made her jump in fright ever since she was kidnapped forever ago.

Her face scrunched up as she angrily scrubbed a dish in the sink. She looked around at her new flat that she was forced to find in the course of just a few days. It didn't help her mood that John and Donna had just visited, saying they needed Donna's flat back because of the baby on the way. She was happy for them, really, but it just reminded her of how alone she was. Of how angry she was at the Doctor.

_"Maybe if you'd be around more often, I wouldn't be here cleaning dishes of all things right now and low on my rent because I had to move to a new flat!" _She slammed the dish rag on the counter, cursing how ignorant of the obvious this regeneration was and how he continually messed up his time streams.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rose nearly screamed at a voice directly behind her. Spinning around, she saw the Doctor standing there staring at her. Without thinking, she threw the wet towel in his face.

"Oi! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Over a month this time!"

"Really? It wasn't that long for me."

"Good for you." She turned back around and began drying the dishes.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Rose turned around and saw a mixed look on his face, both sad and hopeful.

"Ask what?" Her voice softened a touch.

"If you can travel with me yet." A tinge of hope.

"I stopped asking that a year ago." She paused. "Why?"

"I...I let River go today." And there was the reason for the tinge of sadness. Rose suddenly dropped what she was doing. She ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Yeah, me too. It was hard not to stop her, knowing I was sending her to her death."

"I, I remember." She said, her eyes widening. "You took me to Derillium." She reached up and touched his hair. "You got a haircut. You gave me...her, your screwdriver. You cried. You wouldn't tell me why."

"My time with River is done." He said, sorrow etching his features.

"No Doctor. She'll always be in here." She pointed to her head. "I know how much you cared for her. And now we'll be together." The Doctor suddenly smiled and hugged her again tightly. In a fit of joy he spun her around, and she giggled in delight. Suddenly he let go of her, gazing around at her new flat.

"Did you redecorate?"

* * *

><p>"Can I look now?"<p>

"No! Not yet." Rose sighed as the Doctor guided her inside the TARDIS, complete with his hands over her eyes. She felt the glass floor of the TARDIS beneath her feet, and she heard the Doctor kick the door closed behind them.

"How 'bout now?"

"Alright." The Doctor lowered his hands and she opened her eyes. Nothing was different, except a large white banner hanging over the console with words crudely painted on it.

_ The Doctor's TARDIS Flying School_

"T-TARDIS flying school?" Tears formed in her eyes and she squealed, throwing herself in the Doctor's arms. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I should have taught you a long time ago." He set Rose down.

"Admit it, my brain was too small to learn how back then." The Doctor shook his head, not agreeing with her.

"The only companion I've ever had who's demanded that I teach them to fly was..."

"Donna!" Rose shouted, then stopped. "Wait, I heard you say that in my head. How...?"

"Our bonding sequence is initiating." He smiled at her.

"Bonding, as in..."

"Marriage in Earthly terms, though it's not quite the same on Gallifrey. I'll tell you more about it later. But now you just have to decide whether you want to mate with me or not." Rose blushed a little, but smirked nonchalantly.

"Well, Jack is pretty cute, and he couldn't flirt with me anymore..." She laughed at the angry yet crestfallen look on the Doctor's face. "I'm joking!" She shouted, punching his arm. "Yes. I'd love to be yours." She said seriously, beaming.

*"Then the first lesson starts now." He grabbed her hand and guided her up the short flight of stairs to the TARDIS console. Rose put her hand on the console and the TARDIS seemed to hum with excitement.

"You ready?" The Doctor said, standing by her side. Rose nodded. "Okay, then turn that knob there." He pointed to it.

"This one?"

"Yup." Rose did as she was told.

"Now, to put us into the vortex, pull down this lever." He placed his hand on said lever and Rose put her hand on top of his.

"Forever?" Rose asked him.

"Forever." They pulled the lever down together and the TARDIS sailed into the vortex.

_This story may be ending, but for them...their journey that started in a small shop in Cardiff, growing into something so much more...well, it's only just begun._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me.  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me.<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me.  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see,<br>you and me._

_The sun goes down,  
>The stars come out.<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now.<br>My universe will never be the same.  
>I'm glad you came.<br>I'm glad you came.  
>~The Wanted<br>_

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>ElevenRose image I made that works for the end of this story: rosebadwolftyler. deviantart . (c-o-m)(slash) gallery/30444408#/d477afh without the spaces and the appropriate signs added in.  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! :D  
><strong>

**~Bad Wolf~  
><strong>


End file.
